A squib? no, a wizard- Rewrite
by Saksham1905
Summary: A strange man finds a squib, and he going to make him a wiard.


Sam Stevens is a very strange man. Right now he is walking through a deserted street in Magnolia Crescent. He is looking for a house, which can use as his one of the hide out, but he was new in England. And he wanted to stay out of ministry's radar. What better place than a small muggle town, where no previous magical signature was recorded. He had carefully laid out maps of London and nearby towns to determine in which town he could remain invisible. After setting his device to look for any magical signature he found out that a town, Little Whinging, is the best place. And he is out there now, looking for a empty plot or a house in the middle of a night. Now someone might think that shouldn't day be best time to look for it. But no Sam is very cautious person and determined to avoid his potential neighbors. He prefred quiet and peace. Also there might be a chance that some stray wizard or auror might notice him. He is very powerful wizard. Magic literally bleed out of him. He is also a master of two very rare and obscure subjects, Rituals and Alchemy. He has studied very deeply in the said subjects and changed the ways to approach them. He was the only other Master who had successfully created a Philosopher's stone. He was wearing it as a ring on his left hand. But no one knew about him except his Master, Nicholas Flamel. And he prefered it that way. He is not a vain person. He don't want fame or awards for his work. He just wanted to be recognized maong the people who knew him. And quiet. Yes, he very much loved quiet and peace. But if you mess with him, he could, literally, rip you from waist down, with his bare hands. He didn't have the body of a body builder, but due to the rituals he has performed,  
he has the strength of a full grown Mountain Troll. Right now he is in England for knowlegde. Ancient knowlegde which this country's idiotic government and equally idiots purebloods has stolen from places like Egypt, Greece, and other European countries. And he was going to get it through any way possible. So, in the middle of night, he was out, looking for a perfect hideout. After finding it, he is going to put every kind of ward to keep ministry away. Wards like his own modifid version of Fidelious charm, Blood Wards and very dark traps to hide any kind of magic from registring and keeping the stray away. But he has do it very carefully, without alerting any ministry alarm. And night was the best time.

He was walking by a park when he noticed a child playing on the swings. He was surprised. Didn't his parents knew he was out in middle of night, and a very cold one too. He started to approach him. The child noticed him and immediatly stopped playing and was looking at him fearfully. He stopped before five yards of the boy and raised his hands to show he was empty handed, lest the boy should think that he was here to harm him. The last thing he needed was child services on him. He asked the boy "What is your name?". The boy stammerred"h..hharry"."My name is Sam, Sam Stevens. What are you doing outside in such a cold night Harry. don't your parents know where you are?". The boy lowered his head. "Come on with me, I will drop you to your house. You can show me the way. The boy mummbled something. Other person wouldn't have heard what he said, but Sam Stevens had very enhanced senses. He heard "my uncle threw me out". To say he was surprised was a under statement. What kind of parent would throw a child out in the middle of night, even for punishment, it was very harsh. He looked carefully at the child, he was about eight or nine years old and very scrawny. The cloths he was wearing were a size or two large for him. His hands were muddy. Must be through playing in mud or gardening,he looked like a house elf. He asked" why did yur unckle threw you out?". The boy was surprised that the man heard his answer, he just whispered it. When the boy looked up, Sam went through his thoughts. What he saw made him gap his mouth like a goldfish.

He saw "..got the chores completed now, come inside quickly, and mind your foot, keep it on the newspaper. I have just cleaned the floor.." said a horse faced woman who must be the boys's aunt. After eating two very stale bread and drinking some water he moved toward his cupboard, but he was stopped, just before he could enter it, by his looked like a walrus. "Where are going boy? you are not staying in the house tonight, the Richards are coming tonight and I have a very important deal to finalise tonight. They don't know about you, and it is going stay that way. Make yourself scarce tonight and come tomorrow. Now get out". The boy said" b..bbut uncle Vernon where I am going to stay tonight". His uncle shoved him outside and said " I don't care. Go figure out yourself" and slammed the door shut in his face. The boy left the house and went to a nearby park.

Sam broke the contact and looked at the child. He was extremly angry. He thought 'it looks like some muggles are going to feel lot of pain tonight'. He again looked at the boy..no a child. He looked like he was sick. Again he felt his anger increasing at the boys relatives. Who does this kind of despicable things to a child. They are going to pay. Harry was looking at the man who was holdng his gaze. Then suddenly he looked surprised and then angry. There was some bluish light emnating from the man and suddenly it started to get cold. There was a complete silence. There was no sound of cricket or any other insect coming from around the park. Harry started shivering from the sudden increase in cold. The man in front of him was very dangerous. No, he was the personification of danger himself. And it looked like he was angry at him. Harry thought it that this was his last night ever. He is going to end up dead tonight. And nobody would miss him. His relatives were going to celebrate. At last, he won't be of any problem to them and they could go back to happy 'harry free' life.

Sam reined in his anger. No, he couldn't afford to lose his anger and something drastic. It would alert the ministry of magical activity and they would be on his tail. He wanted to hurt people who did such things to a child. and their own relative no less. He wondered about his parents. Either they are very ignorant or dead. Because any one can look at the child and see the signs of child abuse. He thought of informing the child authorities and keeping an eye on the boy. Until he saw a scar.

It was on his head above his right eye, of lightning shape. And it was eminating dark magic.

Sam looked carefully at the scar. His power of magical affinity was screaming of the darkest magic in the scar. Still he could not believe it. he took out his wand and started moving it in intricate fashion. he saw a deep red light coming from the scar. His result was positive. This boy was cursed.

Harry looked at the man. Suddenly the man forgot about his anger on him and was looking at his scar. Not that he was not grateful that the man forgot about his anger on him but he didn't liked it when people looked at his scar and asked him where he got that from. He got it from the car accident which killed his parents at one and remained unchanged. He didn't like to think of his parents death. Not that he remmembered it. But still. than the man pulled out a strange looking stick and started waving it in front of his scar.

Sam was looking intently at the child. He didn't know where the child got this curse from. Maybe he is a squib from some family and they abandoned him. It was a common practice in Britain. It wasn't affecting the child but maybe in future it might turn into a problem. Maybe he could remove it and save the child from bad fate.  
He asked the boy "How did you get this scar?". "The boy replied "My aunt said it was from the car accident in which my parents died". "Does it ever hurts" Sam asked. "No"harry replied. "hum..".Strange, curse scars always hurts. Maybe it has not developed yet. Or need a magical core to he is a squib the curse won't take over completely.

"Tell me honestly, have you ever felt that there is some strange emptiness inside you. that there is something missing in you" Sam asked again. The boy looked thoughtfull. He had always felt some emptiness inside him, like there is a hole inside strange hollowness inside him. He never told anyone about it. How did the man knew. Now he was getting unnerved.

Sam saw the positive reaction. The child is a squib. And his parents left him with their distant relatives, who also might be squibs or muggles. he need to help this child. he releasedvery small amount of his aura and it surrounded the child and let out the feeling of protection and trust.

He asked him "Would you like to come with me. I am staying in a hotel for somedays. You can stay with me for a night, then you could return here if you want". Harry was now wary of this man. His mood changes very qiuckly. First he is surprised, then angry, then curious. Now he is offering him a stay with him tonight. Maybe he shouldn't go. He might be one of those child trafficer he has seen in tv. But he didn't looked like one. He was wearing what looked like very decent and branded cloths. Maybe he should go ahead and stay with him. Also he is very hungry and the man could offer him some food. So he agreed.

They took a taxi for their hotel. When reached there, Harry's mouth was open. He was going to stay in a luxory hotel. Sam looked at him and smiled at his expression. "Come on" he said. When they reached their room, Harry thought that tonight he got somthing which even the dursleys might never have. "Here, take the menu and order anything and everything you want. Don't worry about the price, I have more money than I know what to do with.

After having eaten his favorite, Harry was feeling extremly tired. "Feeling sleepy, come I will show you your bed." Sam took him to other room. It looked like the one from movies he had watched. He climbed onto his extremly soft bed and slept the moment his head touched the pillow.


End file.
